Water in swimming pools is often contaminated by foreign substances, including, for example, tree branches, leaves, bacteria, and fungus. Metal ions from minerals can easily build up in the pool and cause the water to become cloudy, develop mineral deposits, and stain the walls or floor of the swimming pool. Calcium and magnesium deposits are particularly common in swimming pools. Such contamination is often difficult and expensive to clean. Thus, reducing pool water hardness is desirous to prevent deposits from forming in swimming pools and clouding the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,805 to Dahlgren teaches applying a current to the water using silver and aluminum alloy electrodes, and alternating that current to cause the calcium ions to agglomerate. This also requires a filter to be used to remove the solid calcium particles. While this prevents the pH of the water from changing, it also requires a great deal of electricity, which could be very costly. Dahlgren and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for improved water treatment methods that provide a simple and effective reduction of water hardness in swimming pools.